The impact attenuation properties of playground surfaces affect the likelihood of head injuries due to falls. Laboratory testing evaluates the impact properties of playground surfaces, but no field test instruments are available. Ease-of-use, durability, and cost all affect the commercial success of a surface-tester. A device is proposed which uses novel low cost sensors to create a reliable sensor which produces laboratory comparable results independent of drop height. The device withstands repeated drops onto hard surfaces, and can be used by unskilled operators. A four-step program leads to field tests of a prototype device.